


Forever?

by MiLadyAndTheBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLadyAndTheBastard/pseuds/MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: Oneshot Gendrya fic in which Arya and Gendry stay with the brotherhood. Arya struggles to get to sleep one night and asks a favour from Gendry.“I know it’s not appropriate, but who cares about honor anymore Gendry? My family are all dead, no one thought about honor then”.





	Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i was just going through some old files and found this fic i never posted. Its not perfect but i thought i was pretty cute. Hope you like it

Arya layed in bed watching the rain hit her window, the sound seeped into the room echoed by the strong winds. It was the first storm they’d had that year. They’d been on the road for two years now travelling from inn to inn, hiding from the Lannisters. Night time was the worst, it reminded Arya of her home in Winterfell with her family. She missed her family deeply; Rob, her lady mother, Jon, even her little brothers and Sansa but she missed her Father the most. The one she could never get back. 

Crack

Arya jumped 

Flash

Arya threw the covers over her head as the sky ripped open and began to roar. Thunder Arya thought, she had always hated thunder, it reminded her of the night her father died, Harrenhall and even nights in Winterfell when she was surrounded by her family. 

Forget it, it's just rain. Forget it, forget their faces, their smiles, their laughs. She wanted to forget them, forget it. Just forget. Stop. Arya Screamed crawling at the sheets. Forget the smell, forget the screams, forget the blood. Stop. Arya wanted to forget, she wanted to forget everything. The roar of the crowd that cheered for her father's head, the swinging of the sword. The sound of his-

“Arya!” The door opened with a bang. She looked up and he was there, towering over her as he always did with a look of panic in his bright blue eyes. His hair was dishevelled and his chest was bare exposing his defined muscles, he only donned his breeches which weren’t tied. Arya felt a pang of guilt in her chest, she’d woken him up.

“Gendry” she whispered “I...I can’t” Gendrys face softened, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

“Oh Arry” he said reaching her her hand. Arya stifled her cry, avoiding Gendry’s eyes which she knew would be full of pity. 

His hand grasped hers loosely unsure if she’d accept his touch. Arya slid her fingers between his, interlocking their hands. His hand were large and tanned, compared to hers. He’s strong, she thought. Arya bit her lip.

“What is it?” Gendry asked, Arya stared at him blankly, confused. “You always bite your lip when you want to ask something”. 

“Sleep with me!” She blurted out, Gendry jumped back out of shock, his face turning a bright pink. 

“I...erm” he stuttered 

“Not sleep with me, i mean stay with me tonight please” Arya pleaded, grasping his hands tighter. 

Gendry sucked in a deep breath “Arya i can’t”

“Why can’t you? We used to when we were younger!” she snapped, pulling her hand away.

“That was different, It not appro-”

She interrupted him “I know it’s not appropriate, but who cares about honor anymore Gendry? My families all dead, no one thought about honor then” Arya cried. “Please..” She could feel the tears pour down her face, cooling her hot cheeks. 

“I don’t want to be alone”. She whispered, reaching for his hand again.

Gendry nodded standing up and walking round to the other side of the bed, lifting up the covers crawling in next to her. 

“All i can see is their faces, i can’t stop seeing them” She sobbed turning to look at him

“Shhh... Arya” Gendry said pulling her into his chest, wrapping his large arms around her “It’s ok, i’m here now” 

Arya pulled herself closer wanting to melt into him, Gendry always made her feel safe. He’s part of my pack now, she thought. She began to sob louder, Gendry stroked her hair and rubbed her lower back. He hadn’t held her in years like this, only when she was a child.

“Do you remember Harrenhal when you’d sleep at my back blocking the rain?” She asked looking up at him

Gendry scoffed “Remember, how could i forget. I’d be pissed wet through every night”

“I miss those nights sometimes” She muttered 

“Miss them? Why would you miss them?” He asked leaning his head back to look at her. 

“At night i had you and hot pie, i wasn’t alone in a room. If i ever got scared all i’d need to do would be to roll over and i’d see you”.

Gendry pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair. “I may not be able to sleep next to you but i’ll be with you day and night until you grow sick of me”. 

“What if i never grow sick of you?” Arya mumbled biting her lip

Gendry grazed her face with his hand, tucking her loose hairs behind her ear. “Then i’ll always be by your side”.  
“Forever?”

“Forever M’lady” Arya was too tired to hit him so she let herself drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
